Love Is A Four Letter Word
by EmilyPrentissHotchner
Summary: Oneshot: Set in my Surprise universe. Hotch and a nearly eight-month pregnant Emily decide to get married before their daughter is born.


**Author's Note: This story is basically about Hotch and Emily getting married, but the first half of the story is Hotch's thoughts throughout Emily's pregnancy, so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. In fact if I did, Hotch and Emily would have been the one to get married at the end of "Hit and Run," but they didn't. They did share a dance together, which I am really happy about. If you haven't seen the episode yet, you really need to.**

* * *

"Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without. " ~James C. Dobson

* * *

Aaron Hotchner lay awake watching the nearly eight-month pregnant woman sleeping next to him, who he was able to call his fiancée. His gaze dropped to her swollen stomach, which housed their unborn child. He couldn't help, but smile as he remembered how their baby was conceived. Sure, they wasn't even trying to get pregnant, just getting caught up in the moment, sure they talked about having a baby of their own together. The feeling of her body moving with his, flesh against flesh…it was something that just never got old. So, on one remarkable night, their wishes came true. He smiled even wider as he remembered the way Emily had told him the news. She had kept it a secret for so long…

* * *

They had gone out to dinner with Jack, the team, Henry, Will and Kevin, when Emily whisper the news to him.

"I'm pregnant."

Hotch had just took a sip of his drink when she told him the news; he ended up spitting his drink all over Kevin that night. And upsetting Emily by shouted the news out for everyone to hear, when she didn't want to tell the team the news right then. He didn't mean to, but he was shock and surprise about the news.

He looked at Emily in shock and amazement. "You're pregnant."

She had tears glistening in her chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout the news out for everyone to hear. I'm just surprise," Aaron consoled, pulling Emily into a hug and rubbing circles on her back.

"I forgive you, Aaron." Emily said, giving him a quick kiss.

He rested his palm against her cheek, grinning widely. "I almost can't believe it, Em…we're going to have a baby."

* * *

He smiled slightly, as he smoothed Emily's hair away from her neck, allowing the soft skin access to the cool September air. Looking around the room, he noticed two pictures on the bedside table. One was of him, Emily, and Jack setting on the front porch swing of their home, Jack setting between both adults. And the other picture was a sonogram of his and Emily's baby.

He remembered his son's reaction when Emily had showed him the sonogram. He had been so excited and enthusiastic, to see a picture of the baby. He bombarded her with questions about the baby.

"When do I get to see the baby?"

"Not until October twenty-fourth." Emily answered.

"Will I have a brother or a sister?" he asked.

"We don't know right now because the baby wouldn't turn around for us to see, but maybe next time your dad and me, goes to my next appointment, the baby would be turned around next time for us to see." Emily told him.

"What will you name the baby if it's a girl? What about a boy?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Emily answered, unsure.

* * *

Hotch glanced over at his fiancée, as he heard her moan in her sleep. He smiled slightly, figuring that it was the baby kicking again. The constantly reassuring Emily that she's sill beautiful, no matter how swollen her stomach was, helping her through months of morning sickness, and soothing her cravings, her pregnancy has been one bumpy ride, so far. But it's been worth it. A smile touched his lips as he put his hand on Emily's bump and felt, his and Emily's baby kick. He unconsciously thought back to the day he and Emily had gone to her OB/GYN's office and found out the sex of their baby.

They were going to have a girl.

He and Emily had gone over names, that night.

* * *

"How about…Carley?" he offered.

"Hmm…Aurora? It's unique…" she countered.

"No…how about Erin? After Strauss?"

"No," she said firmly. "Are you crazy, I'm not naming our daughter after Strauss?"

"No, but we can name her Prentiss after your last name, since you're going to be Hotchner soon," he said, leaning over and kissing Emily lightly.

"Prentiss Hotchner?" she smiled. "I like the sound of that." She said.

"Then we have a name!" He said, kissing Emily.

"Hmm…not yet. We still have to choose a middle name."

He groaned. "Just make it Carley."

"No, I don't like the sound of that, but I think I have something." She said.

"What?" he asked.

She grinned. "Prentiss Haley Elizabeth Garcia Rossi Morgan Reid Jareau Hotchner."

Hotch hugged his beaming fiancée. "I like it. I say we celebrate…" he said, lips trailing down her neck.

"Do you want to know, why I chose them names?" she asked.

He smiled. "Tell me, sweetheart."

"Haley is to honor Jack's mom. Elizabeth is after my mom. And the team has helped me out, so far with my pregnancy." She explained.

"Well, I think it's beautiful." He said.

Emily gasped. "She's kicking."

Hotch, put his hand on his fiancée's swollen stomach and felt his…their…child kick for the first time. His eyes meeting Emily's gaze, as both of them smiled.

* * *

Hotch glanced at the bedside clock. It was nearly five in the morning. His mind wondered to the neighboring nursery and its lavender walls, covered with light blue, soft yellow, baby pink and light green stenciled butterflies, lilies, tulips, roses and sunflowers. He remembered shopping for baby clothes and stuffed animals. They didn't have to shop for baby furniture because Elizabeth had bought the crib, a basinet, a car seat, a stroller and everything else the baby needs…except for one thing, that Hotch bought last night, after he got off work. It's still in the back of their SUV.

He slowly got out of bed, so as not to wake Emily. He walked pass Jack's room, who was still sleeping. He walked into his unborn daughter's nursery; he stood in the center of the room looking around, before deciding to set up the basinet.

Almost an hour later, Jack came walking into the nursery, rubbing his sleepy eyes, with the back of his hand. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to finish Prentiss' nursery up, before she comes."

"Prentiss needs one of her stuff animals in her basinet, to keep her company." Jack immediately said, after seeing the empty basinet.

"Oh, you think so. Go pick one out to put in her basinet." Hotch said, with a smile.

Jack went over to his sister's endless pile of stuffed animals and picked out _two_. A plush red teddy bear and a plush lavender seal. _He couldn't decided, which one to put in his sister's basinet._

"Hey, buddy, have you found one to put in your sister's basinet yet?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded his head yes.

"Okay, which one?"

"These two." Jack said, handing the plush red teddy bear and the plush lavender seal to Hotch. "I couldn't decide, so I choose both."

Hotch ruffled the boy's hair. "Well, we will put both of them in Prentiss' basinet." He stuck both stuff animals into his daughter's basinet. "I have to get something out of the vehicle, I will be right back."

"What is it?"

"A little surprise for your mom." Hotch said, before walking out of the nursery and down the stairs and out the front door, to their vehicle.

Less than five minutes later, Hotch walked back into the nursery carrying a pale white rocking chair, with red butterflies painted onto the chair.

Sitting the chair near the basinet.

* * *

Emily woke up to an empty bed, noticing that her fiancé was nowhere in their bedroom. Getting out of bed to find her fiancé, she walked out of their bedroom and down to her daughter's nursery. Finding her fiancé and her son in the room.

"Hey, you two. What are you guys doing up so early?"

Hotch and Jack turned around to see Emily leaning against the doorframe. Hotch smiled as she approached him and he pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "Morning, gorgeous," he murmured against the smooth skin of her jaw. "And morning, to you too, sweetheart." He said, as he place a soft kiss on his fiancée's swollen stomach and getting kicked on his lips, by his unborn daughter.

"Did, she just kick you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Hotch said, with a smile. "It's okay, sweetheart, Daddy's not much of a morning person either." He whispered, before placing another soft kiss on Emily's swollen stomach.

"So, what are you two, doing up so early?" Emily asked, again.

"We couldn't sleep." Both Jack and Hotch answered in unison.

"And I decided to finish Prentiss' nursery up." Hotch told her. "You did say that you wanted the basinet up?" he asked.

Emily nodded her head.

"Because if you want the crib up instead, I could put it up." He offered.

"No, I want the basinet up, for right now." Emily said, before walking over to the basinet and picking up the two stuff animals.

"I picked them out to stick in Prentiss' basinet." Jack said.

Emily smiled and said, "I think, your sister will love them."

"Really."

"Yep."

Hotch smiled lovingly at his son and his fiancée. "I have a little surprise for you." He said, taking Emily's hand into his and leading her to the pale white rocking chair, with red butterflies painted onto the chair.

"It's beautiful." Emily said, smiling at her fiancé.

A slow smiled spread across his face.

"What?" Emily asked, seeing the smile on her fiancé's face.

"I was thinking that we should get married today." Hotch said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I almost lost you and Prentiss, two months ago, if it hadn't been for Morgan telling you to get down and taking the bullet for you. I could have lost you and our daughter that day. And I don't want to lose you and her." Hotch said, with tears glistening in his eyes. "So, what do you say we get married today on this beautiful day?" he asked, again.

"But you didn't lose us." Emily said, putting her hand on her bump. "Part of me wants to get married right now and the other part of me wants to wait, until after our daughter is born."

"Okay, I will make a deal with you." Hotch said.

"What?" Emily asked, intrigued.

"If our daughter kicks in the next five minutes, we will get married today and if she's doesn't kick, we will wait." Hotch said, as he put his hand on Emily's bump.

"Okay, deal." Emily said.

Less than a second later, Prentiss had kicked.

"It looks like we are getting married today." Emily said, with a smile.

"Yep, it looks like." Hotch said, also smiling. "Jack, what do you think, should we get married today?" he asked, his son.

"Yes." Jack said, excited.

"Just let me take a quick shower and find something to wear." Emily said.

"Take your time." Hotch told her. "You want any company?" he asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Emily shook her head. "Maybe next time."

"Alright." Hotch replied.

* * *

Hotch and Jack, stood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing matching suits, waiting for Emily.

Emily came down wearing a white maternity dress that hit her above her knees. And her hair however was fixed perfectly and cascaded off her shoulders in elegant curls.

"Well, you look beautiful." Hotch, whispered, coming up to Emily and taking her hand into his.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"You ready?" Hotch asked, as they walked out of their house.

"Yes." Emily answered.

* * *

Emily, Hotch and Jack found a minister to marry them on a short notice.

The minister agreed to marry them in the courtyard at one of their favorite country clubs.

Hotch went first and said his vows. "Emily, for as long as I can remember, I've been in love with you, ever since the first time I met you. I could always count on you to make me smile when I'm having a bad day. You've always been there for me, through thick and thin, and I can only hope that I've been there for you, when you needed me the most. The days that we've spent together have been the most beautiful days of my life, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Jack and Prentiss." He smiled. "I love you."

Emily felt as if she was going to cry. "Aaron…I believe you've said it all. I've been in love with you too, ever since the time you worked for my mother, never did I think, we will be here today. You've always been there for me, so you have nothing to worry about. Every day that I've spent with you, so far have been the most magnificent days of my life, and I cannot wait either to spend the rest of my life with you, Jack and Prentiss." She said happily. "And Aaron, love is a four letter word. I love you, too."

The minister smiled at both of them, before taking the rings from Jack and handing them to each other.

As Emily placed the silver band on Aaron's finger, the minister said, "Let this ring represent your immeasurable and eternal love for each other."

Hotch went next, placing the ring on his bride's finger. Emily sighed when Hotch brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Let this ring represent the warmth and affection you have for each other today, and forever after," the minister announced. Turning to Emily, he asked the final question. "Emily, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and cherish 'till death do you part?"

Looking at Aaron, she gave him a gorgeous smile. She nodded definitively. "I do," she said, overwhelmed with emotions.

The minister spoke again. "Aaron…do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

His voice filled with emotion, he said, "I do."

The minister smiled happily. "Then congratulations. By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia and the District of Columbia, and before this witness, it gives me great honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. May God bless this union. Mr. Hotchner, you may kiss the bride."

Hotch and Emily looked at each other as time seemed to stop around them. Hotch gently learned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

Then a cheer erupted throughout the courtyard as the minister exclaimed, "To the little gentlemen, I would like to present to you for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner!"

Scooping Jack into his arms and taking Emily's hand, the newlywed couple walked down the flower-covered pathway that led back inside.

Once inside the country club, they was stop by an older couple, "Congratulations." The older couple said.

"Thank you." Both Hotch and Emily said in unison.

"You, two remind me of us on our wedding day." The older woman said.

"How long have you two been married?" Emily asked the older couple.

"Nearly sixty years." The older couple said in unison.

"Wow, and you're still pretty young." Emily said, with a smile.

"Not, as young as you and your husband." The older woman replied back, with a smile.

"Well, I think you two look pretty young for being married, nearly sixty years." Emily told them.

"You're a sweetheart." The older man told her. Turning to look at Hotch, the older man said, "Son, you have a beautiful lady right here. Don't let anything happen to her."

Hotch smiled and said, "Thank you, I plan not to let anything happen to her." _And that was a promise he plan to keep to her and himself._

"That's good to hear, son." The older man said. "We should let you two go, so you can enjoy your day."

"Umm…before you two go, do you mind taking a few pictures?" Hotch asked the older couple.

"We don't mind." The older man said, as he took the camera from Hotch, and took picture of the newlywed couple and Jack.

"Thank you." Hotch said, when the older man gave the camera back to him.

"You're welcome and once again congratulations." The older man said.

* * *

Pulling into their driveway, putting the car in park and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Getting out of the car and running over to Emily's side and opening her door and putting her in his arms.

"Aaron, you can put me down, I can walk." Emily said.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I can't do that, you're my bride and I'm going to carry you inside our home." Hotch said with a smile, and lifting Emily into his arms, bridal-style.

"You, do know that you are a sweetheart?"

"I know," he chuckled. "Jack, why don't you be a gentlemen and unlock the door." Hotch said, as he handing the keys to his son.

Taking the keys from his dad, Jack went and unlocked the door.

Once inside Hotch put Emily down and kissed her.

"Daddy, can we watch the wedding video now?" Jack asked, eager to see the wedding again.

"Sure."

Hotch, Emily and Jack watched their wedding video together.

"You know that young man did a good job recording the wedding." Emily said, after the video was over.

"I know, he did, but I think he was afraid of me?" Hotch said.

"Why, was he afraid of you?" Emily asked, intrigued.

"I might had told him that if he didn't to a good job, that I know someone that can hack his computer and put any embarrassing pictures on the internet, that he doesn't want anyone to see." Hotch said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Aaron Hotchner, you're a mean, mean man." Emily said smiling back at him.

Pulling Emily into his arms and kissing her, he replied back, "I'm not mean; I just wanted this day to be special."

"It was special, but when the team finds out they're going to be devastated." Emily said.

"We can keep it a secret; they still don't know that we're having a daughter." Hotch told her.

"So, when do we tell them that we got married today on September fourth?" Emily asked him.

"How about not until after our daughter is born?" Hotch suggested.

"It sounds good to me." Emily replied back.

* * *

"I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life." ~Rita Rudner

* * *

**THE END.**

**Author's Note: Thoughts? Please reivew. I would really love if you did leave me a reivew! Oh, and if you haven't seen the seventh season finale "Hit and Run," you really need to because of the sweet Hotch and Emily moment!**


End file.
